Stuck In My Fantasy World
by KissesFromButtercup312
Summary: The fantasy of Buttercup wanting Butch to be hers was too good to be the truth.


_Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

I have never felt so... alone before. The sound of rain pounds on my window pane while I sit on the black leather couch. My back was slouched as I sighed at the dark atmosphere surrounding the living room.

He doesn't love me. Telling him my number through my friends, I just... never mind. His name is Butch who is the first boy I had ever loved entirely in my whole life. Well, during the first day of middle school.

Running a frustrated hand through my tousled raven black locks and putting one knee up on the couch, it feels right to be in solitude. I mean, love can be tough for me. I had never had a boyfriend before, so yeah. I never knew what it was like to ever be in love or experience a lover.

Hearing the door knock softly and my vision directly eying at the mahogany door, I stood up and expected not to be one of those stupid boys who knock then run away. To what I did not expect was actually someone at my door, not playing ding-dong-ditch.

There stood a boy with black hair, usually in a hairstyle that I loved the most. He wore a green t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black hoodie. Butch was holding something behind his back. I have no freaking clue what it is.

He stared at me for a little then his eyes drifted off to the side staring below at the buttercups on the sides of him.

I grew impatient. "Why are you here?" I asked, almost demanding. I didn't mean to sound like that, but I have my reasons. Now his eyes darted towards me. Regret and sadness covered him, I know it. I feel it.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for turning you down and I wanted to give you…" His arm behind his back was now in front of me. I gasped quietly in shock. Trying not to smile, but did anyways.

A rose. Its petals as red as blood.

I awkwardly grabbed it from his hand. "Th-thanks." I muttered. He smirked. I punched his shoulder playfully. "You're lucky I'm home alone." I said, smiling again. Butch looked at me.

"From what I heard from Blossom, she told me today that you like me." He had a mischievous smirk on his face. My cheeks went red as a cherry.

Remembering what I was going to say, I said, "Yo, I wrote a poem. Kinda cheesy, but I know you'll love it." Grabbing my all-gree mini spiral notebook from the coffee table in front of the couch, I signaled him to come in with my pointer finger. He nodded and shut the door. Butch sat next to me, fascinated at my notebook.

I laughed a little then began to read my poem. I can tell he's looking at me with anticipation. My cheeks were still red, though. My lips parted to read the words written on the paper in black ink.

 _Cocky and arrogant_

 _Cool and mysterious,_

 _He's my dream boy_

 _Hair like a raven's_

 _Wears black and green, never any other color_

 _A smile on his face as he passes by me_

 _When he calls my name, I try to act normally_

 _He's my dream boy_

 _Once in my life, never out_

 _Someone told me,_

" _He likes you. Do you?"_

 _Glancing at him, he has that stupid smirk on his face!_

 _In embarrassment, my cheeks went red as a cherry_

 _He's my dream boy_

 _Every night, I dream of him_

 _I wonder if he does too_

 _No one is his dreams, no one else_

 _But only me_

 _He's my dream boy_

I shut my notebook and set it down on my lap as he clapped, filling in the silence of the house. "You were right, it was cheesy, but I liked it. Thanks." He ruffled my black hair and my mouth curved into a smirk.

"Hey, you gotta go. My parents are gonna come home any minute." I announced to him, which just made him frown. He stood up and let out a meaningful sigh. "You just ruined the fun, but oh well." Butch bent down and kissed my cheek. "Well, see you at school, then."

He opened the door and waved goodbye. "My God..." I muttered to myself, my hand touching my cheek.

I feel my body temperature rising and ran up the stairs to my room, almost tripping over one of the steps. I opened the window and yelled out, not caring if I got wet by the rain. "Butch, you are so the best!" I hope he heard that!

After that, I shut it and slumped down the wall below the window and smiled some more. From sadness to happiness, I could never get more excited than this.

Oh, how I wish my life could be this.


End file.
